


【授翻】怂包才要抱抱hugs are for losers

by BeulahM



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drunkenness, Fluff, Hypothermia, M/M, Magic Made Them Do It
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 00:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13601274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeulahM/pseuds/BeulahM
Summary: 五次亚瑟假装不想要梅林的抱抱，一次他没有





	【授翻】怂包才要抱抱hugs are for losers

**Author's Note:**

> 原作者：platonic_boner  
> 原文（original work）：http://archiveofourown.org/works/5272121

只有怂包才要抱抱  
Hugs are for losers  
原作者：platonic_boner  
Summary: 亚瑟五次装作不想要梅林抱抱他，一次他没有。

 

1.  
在陨王谷的一场伏击战中，梅林的马受伤了，为了救梅林的命，但是却得用自己的命来偿还。

随着战斗的结束，亚瑟拔出自己的佩剑。

“亚瑟！”梅林叫道。

亚瑟怜悯地望向梅林，“她很痛苦，梅林，这样可以结束得快一些。”

梅林知道他是对的，但是，无论如何……他弯下身子跪在地上，轻轻抚摸受伤的马柔软的脖颈，在她耳边喃喃说着她是多么地勇敢。

“梅林？”

“来吧，”梅林没有回头看他，仍然跪在地上。

亚瑟尽可能地快地结束了她的痛苦。梅林帮她阖上了双眼，却没有离开，直到亚瑟清了清嗓子试图引起他的注意。梅林早就瞥见他上马了，但是装作没看见，等着亚瑟发号施令。就是现在了，梅林撑起身子站起来，重重地抽鼻涕，朝卡梅洛特的方向走去。

梅林本以为亚瑟会一路骑马回去。如果运气好的话，为了能让自己跟上，亚瑟还会好心肠地多休息几次，但是更有可能的是，他会骑着马小跑回去，然后一路嘲笑自己跟在后面气喘吁吁地跑步的样子。他绝对没有想到的是，亚瑟骑着马停到了他面前，云淡风轻地丢了一句，  
“上来吧。”

梅林一脸怀疑地抬头盯着亚瑟，没来及擦拭的泪水还在眼眶里打转。亚瑟叹了口气，拍拍马鞍示意梅林上来，但却露出了就好像是自己受了胁迫，不得不和还在伤心的男仆分享一匹马的神情。

梅林觉得自己最好接受，不要再王子的理解问题上吹毛求疵。他笨手笨脚地爬上了亚瑟的马，十分尴尬，他试了两次才蹬上去。

“坐稳了？”亚瑟用戏谑的语调问道，扭过身子试图看到梅林。

“我很好，但这并不是你的功劳。”梅林回击。

“那就好。”亚瑟毫无征兆地重踢马腹，它开始狂奔起来。梅林尖叫着搂住了亚瑟脖子，恰恰地没有从马上摔下来。

“如果你想勒死我，”亚瑟抗议着，他的声音听上去确实像被梅林弄疼了，“你会被处以叛国罪，想清楚一点。”  
“那你就不要试图摔死我！”梅林尖声说道，还没有从刚刚的惊吓中缓过神来。  
亚瑟大笑，“成交。”

亚瑟拉住缰绳让马慢慢走，梅林手臂也放松下来，顺势滑到下面环住亚瑟的腰（他还是不相信亚瑟不会试图加速），很快梅林注意力没那么集中了。

当他们回到卡梅洛特时，梅林早就把下巴搁在亚瑟肩头沉沉睡去。第二天当他从自己的床上醒来时，他丝毫记不起自己是怎么来到房间的了。

 

2.  
梅林盯着手里的药包，他刚刚把这东西从亚瑟枕头底下拿出来。这是一个很坏的兆头，这通常意味着亚瑟又被下咒了，除非是梅林自己干的好事。梅林把药包扯开，一边小心地关注亚瑟，希望他不要突然醒来，一边试图辨认药包里的成分。他立刻就看出来了，因为他无数次问过盖乌斯这个问题：“你真的能让别人爱上你吗？”

盖乌斯曾对此发表了一番冗长的哲学体的演讲，但是现在，梅林有了一个更简单的答案：你用迷迭香代替玫瑰花瓣当然是不行的啊！你这个傻蛋！

梅林发出了一声抱怨般的呻吟，他几乎就希望…不不不…他绝对希望这个咒语施成功了，这么多年来梅林对解咒这件事越来越在行了，但是现在，鬼知道这个错误的咒语会干什么，也许什么都不会发生，当然，但是梅林的生活什么时候这么简单过！

其实，在遇到亚瑟之前，梅林的生活就是很简单愉快的，梅林低头看着还在熟睡的王子，但梅林不怪他。

亚瑟大声地打起了呼噜，梅林无奈地叹了口气，他需要搞清楚这个错误的咒语到底能干什么，然后在别人看到他之前把亚瑟恢复原样。但是他又不能就这样把亚瑟叫起来检查，well，他当然可以这么做，但是亚瑟醒来之后就会扔给他一堆他下个星期都做不完的工作。所以，梅林拒绝叫醒王子，相反，他拿走了亚瑟最毛茸茸的毯子，坐在门前的椅子上开始睡觉，免得咒语搞坏了亚瑟的脑袋让他一时兴起想出去找什么人。

他起来时天还是黑的，梅林不知道是谁把他叫醒的，直到他听到了一声软糯惹人怜惜的声音，好像，是从，亚瑟床上传来的？

“亚瑟？我是梅林啊，我在这，”说着梅林迅速站起来移到床边，“你哪里疼吗？”  
“疼？我为什么会疼啊？”  
梅林不知道该怎么回答，有时候直白地告诉他“你被下咒了”是最好的方法，有时却是最坏的。

“梅林，到底怎么了？”亚瑟命令道，“你怎么会在这？”  
“我觉得昨天宴会上有人给你下了咒，但我不知道是什么。”  
“我知道。”亚瑟喃喃说道。  
“什么？！”梅林惊呼，“如果告诉盖乌斯他一定知道有什么办法可以解咒。”  
亚瑟像是受了惊吓一样瞪大了眼睛，“你不许告诉盖乌斯，我警告你，听到没？”  
“亚瑟，你被下咒了！”梅林反驳，“我们当然都得告诉他！”  
“我们不能告诉别人，堂堂卡梅洛特王子想要……”亚瑟忽然停住了，那一瞬间，梅林似乎在他躲闪的眼神里看到恐惧。  
“你想要什么？”梅林轻轻地问。  
亚瑟倔强地摇头。  
“拜托，你知道你可以信任我的。”梅林几近温柔地说，“我不会因为你被下了咒就取笑你啊，我保证我不会把你的秘密说出去。”  
梅林静静地看着亚瑟慢慢转过头面向他，终于，勉强听到亚瑟嘟囔：  
“我只想要一个抱抱。”

梅林轻蔑地哼哼，亚瑟不满地叫出声来：“你说过不会取笑我的！”

“我只说过我不会因为你中了咒就取笑你，但我完全可以因为你是一个觉得需要拥抱很丢人的菜头取笑你，”梅林说道，顺手揽过亚瑟的肩膀，“来吧。”

“什么？不要！”

梅林打算完完全全地曲解亚瑟的意思：“什么？你想让我到床的这边来抱你吗？”他绕到床的另一边，挪到亚瑟坐的位置。

“梅林！你给我滚下去，我说我要一个抱抱，不是说我想跟你上床！”

“Well，我今晚很累了，所以这两项你都得要了。”梅林侧过身子，伸手把亚瑟按在自己怀里。鉴于王子殿下总是一副趾高气昂的样子，梅林没想过他竟然这么温顺，可见亚瑟是真的很想要这个抱抱啊。亚瑟顺从地把自己埋在梅林的怀里，彼此的胸膛紧紧地贴着，手臂缠绕。

“感觉好了吗？”梅林温柔地问，如果亚瑟不喜欢的话，他随时可以从怀抱中抽身出来。如果正确使用的话，这个咒语的时效是48小时——长到两人完全有足够的时间结婚，所以这个需要抱抱的咒语也应该差不多时长，梅林猜测，即使亚瑟打死也不愿意承认，梅林觉得他很需要这个抱抱。

“我能…”亚瑟试探地说。  
“嗯？”  
“我能转个身吗？”  
“你想让我从后面抱你？”梅林没有试图抑制语调里的兴奋，“你想睡我怀里？”  
“梅林我说了不许嘲笑！”  
梅林确信了自己语调里不带一丝嘲讽，才开口说：“我也想这样。”捉住了亚瑟的视线，深情地望向那一片蓝。  
天哪！这比嘲讽还要有杀伤力！

亚瑟扇了他一巴掌，但是乖巧地转过身去。梅林一手抚上亚瑟裸露的腰部，另一只手垫在枕头下面，双腿缠上亚瑟的相缠，如果这太过了亚瑟会制止我，梅林想。最后，他把鼻尖埋在亚瑟后颈柔软的头发里。  
“感觉怎么样？”  
亚瑟舒服地直哼哼，随即清了清嗓子，“好了，梅林，现在快去睡觉。”

梅林照做了。

 

3.  
梅林不怎么来酒馆。这意味着他几乎一杯就倒。所以当亚瑟打赌说他肯定能把梅林喝到桌子底下时，梅林知道他不应该接受这个挑战。

但是，当亚瑟在这个星期第五次叫梅林胆小鬼的时候，梅林一把抓过亚瑟递过来的麦芽酒，“反正是你付钱。”  
“好啊。”亚瑟还是翻了一个白眼。  
梅林大口灌下那杯麦芽酒，极力掩饰自己要咳嗽的冲动。

两杯下去，梅林很庆幸他是坐着喝的，因为他确信如果不的话，自己怕是已经在桌子底下了。

嗯，地怎么在晃。

“哇哦，”亚瑟大笑，稳住了梅林摇晃的身体，“还不投降吗？”  
梅林怒视着亚瑟欠揍的笑容，“绝不！”

酒保又上了一罐，这次，梅林只喝了一半就从长凳上滑下去了。

他意识到的下一件事就是，亚瑟抱着他走在街上——小臂勾着梅林的腿弯处，另一只手护着他的肩膀。梅林又紧紧闭上眼睛，生怕亚瑟看到他醒了就决定把他扔下去，可惜……亚瑟立刻试图把梅林放到地上自己走，他弯下腰让梅林的脚点到地。  
“拒绝！”梅林哼哼，又往亚瑟脖子里蹭了蹭，想尽一切办法挂在亚瑟身上不肯下来。  
“就凭这个，我可以把你送上枷锁！”  
梅林毫不畏惧地踢了踢他，想让亚瑟站起来快点走。  
“难以置信！”但是他还是乖乖起身，把梅林抱起来，“终有一天，我会是卡梅洛特的国王，到时候所有人都会嚼舌根说我抱着你回城堡，他们会怀疑我不适合统治这个国家。”  
梅林听后同情地伸手拍了拍亚瑟的背。  
“你明天早上最好什么也记不起来！”亚瑟抱怨着说。

他们回城堡时路过守卫，他听到有人抽鼻涕的声音和匆匆的一声“对不起，殿下”，梅林把脑袋搁到亚瑟肩上，这样他就可以回头跟守卫打招呼。梅林向他招手，他也回礼，并且梅林确信看到他咧嘴一笑。

亚瑟就这样一路抱着他到卧室，并帮梅林盖上了被子。

 

4.  
流感在卡梅洛特肆虐，梅林几天前就经历过一次，而亚瑟则在一直吹嘘自己如何强健，不会生病，所以盖乌斯就派了他俩去收集制作治疗流感的药水需要的树皮。他们没有骑马，因为他们要到树林深处，而骑马只会增加被树枝打下来的危险。不幸的是，这意味着在暴风雪来临时，他们没法按时回卡梅洛特了。

“我们到附近的山洞去避雪，来吧。”亚瑟说道。

在这样的疾风暴雪中，梅林单薄的外套和围巾根本抵御不了严寒。无数满天飞舞的雪花似乎打定了主意要往他衣服里钻，再融化在他的体温里，弄湿他的衣服，再在被冰冷的风冻住。他现在看上去就像是溺水，然后被捞上来冻住的小老鼠。然而，亚瑟，他有他厚实的斗篷和皮手套，梅林打赌他一点都不冷。  
梅林试图跟上亚瑟的脚步，来把亚瑟当成挡风墙，但风实在太大了，他总是被吹得偏离路线，不能很好地躲在亚瑟身后。梅林累极了，他怀疑亚瑟对“附近的山洞”有什么误解。  
亚瑟意识到梅林逐渐拖拉的脚步，便转过身等他跟上，等梅林终于赶上他时一把抓住他的手臂，“给我跟上，”亚瑟在他耳边大声地命令，“你要是走丢了，我发誓不会回头找你！”  
梅林并不信他说的，如果自己真的丢了，亚瑟会一直找他，并最终因为找不到他而被冻死在大雪里，梅林确信这一点。“我们那快到了。”梅林还没来及怀疑他们是怎么在大雪中看到洞口的，两人就挤进了小小的岩石洞穴，洞外呼啸的大风显得不那么真实。梅林如释重负地叹口气，允许自己顺着岩石瘫倒在地上。  
亚瑟丢下装着树皮的包裹，转身面向梅林，他张了张嘴，似乎要下达什么命令，但是随即改变了主意：“我去找点树枝烧火，你呆在这。”  
亚瑟重新戴起斗篷回到肆虐的大雪里，鲜红色很快融进洞外白茫茫纷飞的大雪里。梅林被丢在洞里，他试图抖落身上的积雪，但是大部分已经融化了，他现在被冰冷黏腻的衣服包裹着，浑身都湿透了，梅林从来没有这么冷过。  
他曾经看过盖乌斯治疗低体温症的病人，他知道他现在的状态很糟糕，他需要尽快把湿衣服脱了，但他又想到如果亚瑟回来看到他在脱衣服会是怎么样一副光景，而且盖乌斯是在温暖的城堡里治疗病人，或者至少是有火炉的地方，而不是，这样冷嗖嗖的山洞，就算他把湿衣服脱了还是会被冻死。梅林思索着，克制不住的颤抖，直到亚瑟回来。  
“把火升起来吧。”亚瑟把柴火仍在梅林脚下，转身把斗篷上的雪抖下来，梅林急忙爬过去生火，要是他在亚瑟转身之前把火堆扎好说不定还可以小用魔法来点火。但是冻僵的手指可不是这么好使的，等到他终于拿起打火石，亚瑟已经转过身来看他了。  
梅林第一次试图蹭出火花是一个彻底的失败，打火石甚至没有撞到一起，亚瑟忍不住放声大笑，“给我吧，你这个傻瓜。”说着夺走了梅林手上的打火石。  
亚瑟尝试了整整十分钟，但是木头太潮湿了，根本烧不着。“该死的！”亚瑟放弃了。

梅林觉得自己要哭出来了。

他的手都要冻紫了，但是指尖却是不正常地发白，他甚至感受不到他的脚，而且当他用双手揉搓耳尖时，他怀疑他还有没有耳朵。亚瑟担心地打量着他。  
“听着，我们可能得在这过夜，明早我们再动身回卡梅洛特，必须得休息一会了。”  
梅林怀疑地看着他，“哦是的，因为我在睡觉的时候会被慢慢冻死。”  
亚瑟没有理他，在自己没升起来的“火堆”旁边躺下，他解开自己的斗篷当作毯子垫在身体下面，把上面的一角掀开，好像是邀请梅林钻进来，“来休息一会。”  
梅林惊恐地盯着他，眉毛好像要飞到头发里。亚瑟翻了个白眼，点头示意他赶快进来。  
梅林太冷了，也不想花心思拒绝了，就飞快的钻到亚瑟怀里，但几乎同时就被亚瑟推出去了。  
“你说过我能进来的。”梅林不满地抗议。  
“你都湿透了！跟着盖乌斯什么都没学到吗？”  
梅林怒视着他。  
“快把衣服脱了，说真的，没了我你早就死了。”  
“没了我，你肯定比我先死，”梅林习惯的反击，他从头上扯下来湿透的衬衣，没有冰冷的衣服碍事，亚瑟的身体和温暖的斗篷简直是天堂。他把冰凉的鼻尖贴在亚瑟脖子上惹得一声抱怨，“我还是觉得我能活得比你长。”梅林模模糊糊地意识到他们刚刚好像在讨论没了彼此谁会先丧命的问题，“我救过你的命，记得吗？就算你是个混蛋，我还是…所以没了我，你早就死了。”  
“如果我真是混蛋的话，我就会因为你袭击我把你杀了。”  
“你试试啊。”  
“我说过，我一招就能把你头打歪，现在依旧这么觉得。”  
“我也告诉过你，我不用动手就能做到，现在依旧这么觉得。”  
“没人会信你的。”

梅林没有说话，只是把手指伸到亚瑟衬衫下，那里简直暖和极了。  
“梅林！”  
“我手指冻掉了就不能给您擦盔甲了，”梅林一脸无辜地说，“殿下。”  
亚瑟宠溺的叹口气说，“好吧，你的脚还有直觉吗？”  
“有一点。”  
亚瑟直起身子，夸张地帮梅林掖好斗篷，梅林对突然消失的温暖很不满意。亚瑟蹬掉了自己的靴子就回来了，梅林蜷起双腿，把脚贴着亚瑟，炽热的温度刺痛着他冻伤的双脚。

“很快你就能暖和起来了，”亚瑟轻松地说，“你可能现在不适应有烧灼感，但这是好事。”

亚瑟说的梅林都知道，盖乌斯跟许多病人这么讲过，但是从亚瑟这里听到这样关切的话语让梅林心中漾起阵阵暖意。梅林往亚瑟怀里缩了缩，拽着亚瑟的衬衣让他们俩贴得更紧。亚瑟收紧了怀抱来回应，梅林幸福地叹了口气。

“你得保证，”亚瑟贴着梅林的耳朵装作恶狠狠地说，“不许跟任何人说今晚的事，不然，你看好了我会不会杀你。”

 

5.  
他们途径一座小村庄，一个小女孩冒冒失失地跑过来，昂着头瞪着她水汪汪的大眼睛，一边用询问的目光打量着亚瑟和梅林，一边请求他们的帮忙。亚瑟耐心地解释他们还有很重要的事情要去做，却被梅林责怪的目光打断了，梅林像是见到什么十恶不赦的大魔头一样恶狠狠地看他一眼，随即半跪到地上平视那位小姑娘。

“怎么了？”梅林温柔地询问。

反正，让亚瑟很糟心的是，这茬事就以他和梅林帮助那位姑娘的蠢弟弟从树上爬下来告一段落。

小女孩开心地谢过梅林，并给他用蓝色和黄色布料缝的小兔子作为礼物。这可把梅林乐坏了，他保证自己会好好对这只小兔子的。

几个时辰之后，当亚瑟和梅林终于在一个小酒馆落脚后，亚瑟终于找到机会抱怨：“明明是我把她弟弟弄下来的，为什么我干了所有苦活累活，而你只是站在那和她聊独角兽！还有，我是王子啊！小姑娘不都应该爱王子嘛！”

“首先，你想让人家五岁小姑娘爱你真是太变态了！”梅林义正言辞的说，“其次，你看看你满脸怒气高高在上的样子，而我，我就不一样了，我还是依旧魅力四射。”

亚瑟不屑地咂咂嘴，梅林拿出那只布兔子，故意在亚瑟面前夸张地玩起来。

“把那个给我！”  
梅林被亚瑟逼得一直后退，一不小心被椅子绊倒在地上，“这是人家给我的啊！”  
亚瑟可不管这个，他开始争抢梅林手里的玩具，这真是一场精彩绝伦的摔跤比赛啊。

一言以蔽之，亚瑟花了两秒钟的时间抢走了兔子。

他立刻就把玩具塞到了自己口袋里，“这是小孩子玩的东西，梅林，你又不小了。”

梅林躺在地上怒视着嬉皮笑脸的亚瑟，镇静，梅林，你要节省力气，趁其不备再反攻！当亚瑟转身上床休息时，梅林自作聪明地偷偷伸向亚瑟口袋，没料想被亚瑟一把抓住手腕，还没反应过来就被亚瑟制住了。失败是成功之母，当亚瑟洗澡时，梅林再次翻找亚瑟脱下的外衣口袋里的小兔子。“在找这个吗？”亚瑟露出狡黠的微笑，炫耀似的展示手里的玩具。

“你拿着小孩的玩具洗澡！”

“你再嘲讽我，就别想拿回来了，过来给我擦背。”

梅林不得不看着亚瑟拿着兔子，让它在自己膝头跳舞，以此来挑逗自己。怎么办呢，梅林也很心累，谁叫王子是个菜头。  
但亚瑟是一个渴望别人注意的菜头，因此梅林故意无视亚瑟乐此不疲的调逗，只是专心干自己的活。亚瑟看上去要气疯了，梅林像是下定决心不理他了一样，亚瑟只好跟兔子讲话，这让梅林决定拯救一下自娱自乐的亚瑟，梅林确信用不到一会，那只兔子就会用令人惊恐的亚瑟的假声和亚瑟聊天了。

“我抱歉，因为一只兔子不理你。”

“真的吗？”亚瑟有些吃惊。

“嗯，我知道身为王子你压力很大，这次出游本是应该你放松的机会，我还很不懂事地惹你生气。

“确实，””亚瑟觉得自己膨胀了，“但你也没那么坏啦，不是不可原谅。”

“我只是希望我可以为你做一些什么来补偿，”梅林继续说着，不动声色地拉近和王子的距离。

梅林当然不想继续和王子玩摔跤游戏，他又不是真的傻。梅林把双臂钩在亚瑟脖子上，紧紧地抱住了他。

这是他的机会！有那么一瞬间，就像梅林所预料到的一样，在自己抱住亚瑟和亚瑟把自己推开之前，有一瞬间，亚瑟允许自己在梅林的怀抱中放松下来，嗅着梅林身上好闻的味道。

这时候，我得说，梅林才是那个十恶不赦的大魔头，他从亚瑟因信任而松弛下来的手中夺过兔子，立刻结束了这个拥抱，跌跌撞撞地跑到房间另一头，炫耀着胜利。

“你…你…”亚瑟真的要气疯了，他的小男仆太…太卑鄙了！

梅林侧身躺在床上，看着手上的小兔子，“亚瑟是不是太好骗了？”“，“是的！”梅林用假声帮小兔子作了回答。

 

 

6.  
“就…就抱着我，好吗？”

“Just, just… just hold me, please.”


End file.
